


Questions

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What I can’t figure out is how he traveled with you and nothing, you might be my favorite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a little tumblr roleplay drabble meme. I rather like how it turned out.  
> Prompt was River wooing Martha. And really, how else does River do anything?

River Song flipped through the pages of her diary re-reading the notes that were written there and adding a few more. When she’d gone to study archaeology in her search for the Doctor she hadn’t expected anything of this sort...

She’d been hopping in out of previous companions lives, and though she narrowly missed the Doctor once or twice she had yet to meet a companion that had known her. Though she knew all about them. Yet no one fascinated her quite so much as Dr Martha Jones. She’d been allowing the questioning from UNIT for the better part of the day when Martha had come into the room and dropped her vortex manipulator on the table a ‘safe’ distance away and stood next to her.

Martha wasted little time in her line of questioning which of course River was anything but cooperative.

“Who are you?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does to UNIT.”

“They always think it’s their business don’t they? Funny how like him they are these days.”

“Him?”

“I think we both know who I’m speaking of.”

She could see the blanks fill in for Martha, and damn if she wasn’t brilliant. She confirmed nothing, merely continued with her questions. Questions she sidestepped at every turn. After a half an hour she found that she was far too fascinated with her mouth to keep from doing anything about it. Standing she quirked a brow and gave her a grin.

“What I can’t figure out is how he traveled with you and nothing, you might be my favorite.” River circled her with as harmless a look as possible before tugging the other woman to her, grinning again as Martha tensed and didn’t have time to react again before River kissed her and Martha went slack in her arms.

Five minutes later Martha strolled her past the guards in the hall and down to corridor to her private office where they closed and locked the door.

“All of time and space my dear, fancy a trip somewhere? I’ve got a booking at a lovely little hotel overlooking a waterfall on Sardos III.”

Martha nodded and River stepped in to wrap an arm around her waist, before keying in the coordinates on the wrist band she was once again wearing.

And really, who could blame her? It wasn’t her fault that nobody thought to check her bra for the tube of lipstick and then sent Martha in. Besides, she’d let her sober up before she finished propositioning her again. And besides, she’d return her to the right time and place later if that’s what she wanted.


End file.
